jazfandomcom-20200216-history
George Duvivier
George Duvivier (Aug 17, 1920 - Jul 11, 1985) was an American jazz double-bass player. video:George Duvivier - Blues for Harry Carney (1984) Duvivier was born in New York City and took up the cello and also the violin while in high school before settling on the bass. He also learned composition and scoring before going out on the road with Lucky Millinder and then with the Cab Calloway bands of the early 40s after a stint in the army. He was an excellent composer and scored many tunes for those two big bands. He was a free lance bassist for most of his life, never belonging to any one particular group for any extended period of time, but has played with some of jazz's greatest. He was Bud Powell's bassist in the year of 1953, during the monumental sessions for "The Amazing Bud Powell Vol. 2," for which he contributed arrangements. He was a member of Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis' quartet with organist Shirley Scott and drummer Arthur Edgehill from 1957–59 and continued playing with Scott through the 1960s. In 1956, Duvivier played in the orchestra in the movie, The Benny Goodman Story. During the 1970s he was a member of Soprano Summit. One of his last performances was on Late Night with David Letterman in 1983, accompanying singer/songwriter Tom Waits. Duvivier died of cancer in his Manhattan home. Discography With Manny Albam *''Jazz Goes to the Movies'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Gene Ammons *''Up Tight!'' (Prestige, 1961) *''Boss Soul!'' (Prestige, 1961) *''Soul Summit Vol. 2'' (Prestige, 1962) *''The Soulful Moods of Gene Ammons'' (Moodsville, 1962) *''Late Hour Special'' (Prestige, 1962 1964) *''Sock!'' (Prestige, 1962 1965) *''Night Lights'' (Prestige, 1970 1985) With Mildred Anderson *''Person to Person'' (Bluesville, 1960) With George Benson, Al Harewood and Mickey Tucker *''Jazz on a Sunday Afternoon, Volume 1'' (Accord, 1973) *''Jazz on a Sunday Afternoon, Volume 2'' (Accord, 1973) *''Jazz on a Sunday Afternoon, Volume 3'' (Accord, 1973) With Kenny Burrell *''Bluesin' Around'' (Columbia, 1962 1983) *''Blue Bash!'' (Verve, 1963) - with Jimmy Smith With Arnett Cobb *''Blow Arnett, Blow'' (Prestige, 1959) - with Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis *''Smooth Sailing'' (Prestige, 1959) *''Arnett Cobb and the Muse All Stars: Live at Sandy's'' (1978) With Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis *''The Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis Cookbook'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Jaws'' (Prestige, 1958) *''The Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis Cookbook, Vol. 2'' (Prestige, 1958) *''The Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis Cookbook Volume 3'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Smokin''' (Prestige, 1958) - released 1964 *''Very Saxy'' (Prestige, 1959) *''Jaws in Orbit'' (Prestige, 1959) *''Bacalao'' (Prestige, 1959) *''Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis with Shirley Scott'' (Moodsville, 1960) *''Misty'' (Moodsville, 1960) - released 1963 *''I Only Have Eyes for You'' (Prestige, 1962) *''Trackin''' (Prestige, 1962) With Buddy DeFranco *''Like Someone in Love'' (1977) With Eric Dolphy *''Out There'' (Prestige, 1960) With Art Farmer *''Listen to Art Farmer and the Orchestra'' (Mercury, 1962) With Jimmy Forrest *''Soul Street'' (New Jazz, 1960) With Ronnie Foster *''The Two Headed Freap'' (Blue Note, 1972) With Paul Gonsalves *''Cleopatra Feelin' Jazzy'' (Impulse!, 1963) With Dizzy Gillespie *''A Portrait of Duke Ellington'' (Verve, 1960) *''Perceptions'' (Verve, 1961) *''Giants'' (Perception, 1971) - with Bobby Hackett and Mary Lou Williams With Wilbur Harden *''The King and I'' (1958) With Barry Harris *''Vicissitudes'' (MPS, 1972) With Coleman Hawkins *''Hawk Eyes'' (Prestige, 1959) With Bobbi Humphrey *''Flute In'' (Blue Note, 1971) With Janis Ian *''Janis Ian'' (Verve, 1967) - upright bass on "Society's Child" With Illinois Jacquet *''Spectrum'' (Argo, 1965) * Illinois Jacquet Quartet Live at Schaffhausen, Switzerland, March 18, 1978 With Milt Jackson *''Vibrations'' (Atlantic, 1960–61) With Etta Jones *''Something Nice'' (Prestige, 1961) *''So Warm'' (Prestige, 1961) *''Lonely and Blue'' (Prestige, 1962) With Mundell Lowe *''Porgy & Bess'' (RCA Camden, 1958) *''Themes from Mr. Lucky, the Untouchables and Other TV Action Jazz'' (RCA Camden, 1960) *''Satan in High Heels'' (soundtrack) (Charlie Parker, 1961) With Johnny Lytle *''The Loop'' (Tuba, 1965) *''New and Groovy'' (Tuba, 1966) With Junior Mance *''The Soul of Hollywood'' (Jazzland, 1962) With Barry Manilow *''2:00 AM Paradise Cafe'' (Arista, 1984) With Shelly Manne *''2-3-4'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Gil Mellé *''Quadrama'' (Prestige, 1957) With Moondog *''Moondog'' (Columbia, 1969) With Oliver Nelson *''Soul Battle'' (Prestige, 1960) - with Jimmy Forrest *''Happenings'' - with Hank Jones (Impulse!, 1966) *''The Spirit of '67'' - with Pee Wee Russell (Impulse!, 1967) *''The Kennedy Dream'' - Oliver Nelson (Impulse!, 1967) With Phineas Newborn, Jr. *''Phineas Newborn Plays Jamaica'' (RCA Victor, 1957) With Herbie Nichols *''Love, Gloom, Cash, Love'' (Bethlehem, 1957) With Chico O'Farrill *''Spanish Rice'' - with Clark Terry (Impulse!, 1966) *''Nine Flags'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Jackie Paris *''The Song Is Paris'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Houston Person *''Sweet Buns & Barbeque'' (Prestige, 1972) With Bucky Pizzarelli *''Songs for New Lovers'' (1978) With Bud Powell *''The Amazing Bud Powell Vol. 2'' (Blue Note, 1953) With Lalo Schifrin *''Between Broadway & Hollywood'' (MGM, 1963) *''New Fantasy'' (Verve, 1964) With Shirley Scott *''Great Scott!'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Scottie'' (Prestige, 1958) *''The Shirley Scott Trio'' (Moodsville, 1958) *''Scottie Plays the Duke'' (Prestige, 1959) *''Shirley's Sounds'' (Prestige, 1958–60) *''Soul Sister'' (Prestige 1960) *''Like Cozy'' (Moodsville, 1960) *''Now's the Time'' (Prestige, 1958–64) *''Great Scott!!'' (Impulse!, 1964) *''Roll 'Em: Shirley Scott Plays the Big Bands'' (Impulse!, 1966) *''Soul Duo'' (Impulse!, 1966) - with Clark Terry *''Girl Talk'' (Impulse!, 1967) With Derek Smith *''Love for Sale'' (Progressive, 1978) With Sonny Stitt *''What's New!!!'' (Roulette, 1966) *''I Keep Comin' Back!'' (Roulette, 1966) *''Parallel-a-Stitt'' (Roulette, 1967) *''Goin' Down Slow'' (Prestige, 1972) *''Last Sessions'' (1982) With Billy Taylor *''Kwamina'' (Mercury, 1961) With Clark Terry *''It's What's Happenin''' (Impulse!, 1967) With Sarah Vaughan *''Dreamy'' (Roulette, 1960) *''After Hours'' (Roulette, 1961) With Mal Waldron ' *Sweet Love, Bitter'' (Impulse!, 1967) '''With Walter Wanderley *''Moondreams'' (A&M/CTI, 1969) With Chuck Wayne * Tasty Pudding (1954) With Frank Wess *''Southern Comfort'' (Prestige, 1962) With Randy Weston *''Uhuru Afrika'' (Roulette, 1960) References External links * George Duvivier at Verve Records * George Duvivier on www.answers.com * The New York Times: "George Duvivier Dies; Bassist for Top Bands", July 13, 1985. Category:Raw Pages Category:Bassists